1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media dispenser, and more particularly, to a media pick-up device of a media dispenser which can separate media one by one regardless of variations of stiffness of the media.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a side diagram illustrating a conventional media pick-up device of a media dispenser, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged diagram illustrating part A of FIG. 1.
The conventional media pick-up device includes a pick-up roller (not shown) installed in the rear side of media 202 discharged from a media cassette (not shown), for discharging the media stored in the media cassette to the lower side direction by friction, and conveying rollers 204 and separating rollers 206 installed in the lower side of the pick-up roller, for separating and conveying the media 202 discharged from the pick-up roller one by one.
The conveying rollers 204 are fixed to a rotation shaft 208 at predetermined intervals, and the rotation shaft 208 is rotated by a force of a driving unit. The separating rollers 206 are at a stationary state or rotated in the opposite direction to the conveying rollers 204, to separate the media 202 one by one.
The conveying rollers 204 and the separating rollers 206 are arranged with predetermined overlaps (P), to generate friction to the media 202. That is, when the media 202 are inserted between the conveying rollers 204 and the separating rollers 206, a normal force is generated due to stiffness of the media 202, and thus a frictional force is generated between the media 202 and the separating rollers 206. Accordingly, the media 202 are separated and discharged one by one between the conveying rollers 204 and the separating rollers 206.
In the conventional media pick-up device, stiffness of the media 202 is reduced due to moisture in a humid area or humid season such as the wet season. Therefore, when the media 202 pass between the conveying rollers 204 and the separating rollers 206, the normal force generated on the separating rollers 206 decreases, and the frictional force generated between the separating rollers 206 and the media 202 is reduced. As a result, the media 202 cannot be separated one by one.